Vanguard Path of the Duelist
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: this is a remake version, so you guys an readit better
1. A Chance For Hope

A Chance For Hope:

We find ourselves on a planet simmilar to Earth called Cray, normally this planet is beautiful, but a being known as Void, has pretty much conquered, and destroyed it there's a meeting going on in the United Sanctuary about the current situation.

"There must be something we can do to stop it." A man in a circus ring master's uniform said.

"Hades Ringmaster, please calm down, we can't argue amungst ourselves, that's not they would want." A blue alen wearing a superhero outfit said.

" Mr. Invinceable has a point, I believe I may have a solution to our problem." A woman in a tan dress with purple highlights in her hair said.

"Amaterasu, please tell us." A man with blond hair, wearing red armor stated.

"While looking through the old files, I've found information on people who have the power to help us in our time of need." Amaterasu seriously spoke.

"So, who are these 3?" Hades Ringmaster impatiently asked.

"5000 years ago, when the Earth's pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. These shadow games were to destroy the entire world, until a powerfull pharoah lockdd the magic away. Sealing it in 7 mystical items, never to be used again, until a boy named Yugi Moto solved the Millennium Puzzle 5000 years later." Amaterasu explained.

"And what of the other 2?" asked.

"Everything has a balance, this balance is called Neo Space, within Neo Space, there was a boy with the power of the supreme king, legends tell that only the supreme king could protect the gentle darkness, and banish the light of destruction away, his reincarnation, Jaden Yuki right now roams the world, using his gifts to keep his world safe from harm." Amaterasu explained.

"And the last one?" A purple man in football gear asked.

"5000 years ago, in Peru, the gates to the netherworld opened, and unleased 5 great beasts of terrible power, 5 people who had a special mark each, summoned 5 powerfull dragons to combat this evil, but no matter how hard they fought, the dragons couldn't deal any damage, their only hope was to combine their power into a Crimson Dragon. With the help of this dragon, the 5 people with deagon marks sealed the 5 dark beings within Nasca Lines, the reincarnation of one of the Dragon Weilders, Yusei Fudo, uses his power to make a difference in the ignorant world he lives in." Amaterasu finished.

"Alright, I know what we must do." The red armlred warrior said.

"Ezel, what are you doing?" Amaterasu asked.

"With Takuto's help, I should be able to go find these 3 warriors, and hopefully their powers could help us." Blonde Ezel said as he went into a meditative state.


	2. the Legendary Signer

**The legendary Signer**

_We see Takuto walking down a Plaza, using his psyqualia, he was able to track down what he came to collect, but there was six deviations of the energy._

"Well that's disconcerting." Takuto thought

_When Takuto looked at the clock at the plaza center, it was 8:00 am, and then he walked to a cafe._

"Welcome, may I take your order?" The waiteress asked Takuto.

"Some ice mocha would be nice." Takuto stated.

"Comming right up." The waiteress said, then left.

_While waiting for the coffee, Takuto saw three teens walk up, one wore an all white suit, he also had spiky blond hair._

_the next one had blue jeens, midnight blue crab shaped hair, a black undershirt, and a yellow marker on his right eye._

_the third member of this trio had spiky orange hair, a yellow undershirt, with a brown vest on top of it, green pants with greyish - black boots, and just like the carb haired guy, he had yellow marks on both eyes, and one on his forehead in the shape of an "m"._

_As the three teens sat down, Takuto got up, and walked over to their table_

"Um, excuse me." Takuto said

"Yes, what do you want." The spiky blond haired one asked.

"Which one of you is Yusei Fudo?" Takuto asked.

"That be me, do you need something?" Yusei answered, then asked with some hesitation.

"Well, I was hoping to get a chance to duel the person who stopped the Arc Cradle from crushing this city." Takuto said after taking out a deck box

"How do you know about that?" Yusei asked him with a shocked expression.

"Its been on the news for weeks where I live." Takuto lied.

"Yussi, you're not going to duel him are you?" The spiky orange haired guy asked.

"Well Crow, he did travel a long way, who am I to deny someone?" Yusei asked again.

"So you'll do it?" Takuto asked.

"Sure, do you know how to play?" Yusei asked.

"No, I just built this deck, hoping I'd get the chance to." Takuto said, not entirely lying.

"Okay, do you have a duel disk?" Yusei asked.

"No, I haven't." Takuto answered truthfully.

"Here, its my old one, you can borrow it for the duel." Yusei said, as he gave Takuto a duel disk.

_Takuto and Yusei spaced out from each other, as Yusei activated his duel disk, Takuto was slightly confused about the machine known as a duel disk_

"Okay, now put it on the arm that you write with." Yusei explained, Takuto did so.

"Next place your deck into the deck slot." Yusei then said, takuto followed instructions once again.

_As he placed the deck in the deck slot, the disk activated, and the number 4000 lit up._

"Yusei, What's the 4000 mean?" Takuto asked.

"That's the number of life points you start with, when the number reaches zero, you lose." Yusei explained once again.

"Okay, so how how do we start the game?" Takuto asked.

"We draw 5 cards from the top of our decks, then we go from there." Yusei explained.

"So who should start?" Takuto asked.

"It will be easier to explain, if I go first." Yusei said.

"Sure, I don't mind." Takuto stated.

"Okay, the turns are divided into phases, draw phase lets you draw one card from the deck, next stand by phase, some cards can be activated here, but since I don't have any cards that can be activated at this time, it goes to main phase 1. you with me so far?" Yuse stated, then asked.

"Yes, what do you do during the main phase 1?" Takuto asked.

"Simple, the cards in your hand are divided into 3 catagories, monsters, traps, and spells, and the three card types are divided into sub catagories, which I'll explain now." Yusei said.

"Wow, he's a total newb." Crow said.

"Yeah, its his first game, so Yusei can't go all out." The blond haired guy said.

"I guess you're sorta right, Jack." Crow stated.

**Back to Yusei's turn.**

"Okay, first by discarding a monster card, I can special summon Quick Draw Synchron (**700**)." Yusei said.

_A midget robot cowboy appeared on Yusei's side._

"Special summons are summons through card effects, its a great way to get the field filled up, to swarm your opponent, now by decreasin Quick Draw Synchron's level by one, I can special summon the Level Eater I discarded." Yusei explained once again

_Next to the midget robot cowboy, a big robot bug appeared._

"And now, I can perform a synchro summon." Yusei said.

"Synchro summon?" Takuto asked.

"Its where you play a special type of monster called a tuner, the tuner harmonises its level stars with a non tuner, and forms a new monster." Yusei explained.

"Now I tune my Quick Draw Synchron(**lv4**), and Level Eater(**lv1**) together, Synchro Summon Junk warrior (**lv5 2300 atk**)." Yusei stated.

_The midget robot cowboy turned into four orbs of light, then they turned into green rings, the green rings turned the robot bug translucent, with orange outlines, then from a flash of light, a purple and cream robot with big iron fists, red eyes, and a red scarf appeared where the two other creatures dissapeared._

"Cool." Takuto said.

"That's not all, now I summon Junk Syncron (1300), this is called a normal summon, when you don't use a card effect to bring a monster out on to the field, and junk synchron, like Quick Draw Synchron, is a tuner monster." Yusei stated.

_Next to the purple and cream robot, a orange midget version appeared next to him._

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron and Junk warrior, Clustering stars comming together, become one, synchro summon, take flight Stardust Dragon (2500)." Yusei stated.

_Junk Synchron turned into four green rings, which surrounded Junk Warrior, Junk Warrior then became translucent with an orange out line, as 5 orbs of light appeared from it, then through a flash of light, a big silvery white dragon with long slightly torn up wings appeared to yusei's side._

"Since this was the first turn of the game, I'm not allowed to attack, but I can play cards face down, I lay this one face down, and end my turn." Yusei stated.

**Yusei: 4000**

**cards in hand:2**

**Takuto: 4000**

**cards in hand:5**

"Okay, draw, next I special summon Gold Paladin - Knight of Supperior Skills Beaumains (**2000**), since you have a monster with a level of 6 or more, I can place him on the field, next I play the spell card Call of the Beast, if I have a beast warrior monster on my field, I can look through my deck for a "Gold Paladin", and special summon it, and I choose Gold Paladin -Great Silver Wolf Garmore (**3000**)." Takuto explained.

_Beaumains was a white haired man in gold armor with lion patterns on it, wore a red cape, it also had a sword in one hand, and a shield on the other._

_Garmore had long brown hair, a gold helmet that covered most of it, gold armor, and razor claw like weapons on both hands._

"Okay, now, I wasn't allowed to attack, but you are, just tell me which card your attacking with, the hologram of card will move to perform the attack." Yusei explained.

"Alright, Go Garmore attack Stardust Dragon with Silver Wolf Slash." Takuto ordered, and the warrior moved in a violent fashon twords Yusei's dragon.

"Since you got spell cards down, I'll explain trap cards, they can be activated at any time after they were set, I'm activating Scrap Iron Scarecrow, it negates your attack, and then it resets itself." Yusei explained.

_As Garmore moved in, a metal scarecrow got in its way, then the scarecrow went back in its card and then turned facedown once again._

"Okay then, I'm not attacking again, so what how." Takuto asked.

"Main phase 2, its the same as main phase 1, you can play any spell cards, or trap cards you want to." Yusei explained again.

"Okay, I'll lay 2 cards facedown, and end my turn." Takuto stated.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Cards in hand: 2**

**Takuto: 4000**

**Cards in hand 4.**

"I summon Turbo Synchron (**100**), and by decreasing Stardust Dragon's level by 1, I special summon Level Eater (**100**)." Yusei stated.

"Here it comes." Crow thought.

"I tune Level Eater with Turbo Synchron, to synchro summon Formula Synchron (**200**)." Yusei stated.

_Turbo Synchron was a green robot in the shape of some kind of engine, and when the bug came back, Turbo Synchron turned into four green rings, and surrounded Level eater once again, a flash of light appeared, and from it, a robot in the shape of a racecar appeared in their place._

"Since Formula synchron was summoned successfully, I can draw one card." Yusei explained, as he drew a card.

"Now, Formula Synchron is both a tuner, and a synchro monster, next I play the equip spell Synchro Booster, this increases the level of a monster by one, and gives them five hundred more power, I'm giving it to Stardust Dragon, and now I tune Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon, Accel Synchro, take flight Shooting Star Dragon (**3300**)." Yusei stated.

_Stardust Dragon and Formula Synchron raced through a green circle, and what came out of it, a stronger looking dragon, with a blue chest plate._

"I'm activating Shooting Star Dragon's ability, I check the top 5 cards, and if there's any tuners among them, that's how many times I'm allowed to attack." Yusdi stated.

**Top 5 cards Effect Veiler, Ghost Guardna, Prevention Star, Nitro Synchron, Bri Synchron.**

"I revealed 3 tuners, so I can attack 3 times." Yusei explained.

"No you don't, I activate Skill Drain, by paying 1000 life points, no monsters can use their effects for as long as this card remains on the field." Takuto explained.

"Okay somethings not right." Jack said.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Crow asked.

"This kid said he never played this game before, and yet he's playing like he's a season veteran, just look how he negated Shooting Star Dragon's abilities." Jack explained.

"That could just be luck." Crow stated.

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure." Jack said, then put his eyes back on the game.

"Well, since you negated his multiple attacks this turn, Shooting Star Dragon, attacks your Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains." Yusei declared.

"Gold Paladin - Halo shield Mark's skill, by discarding him, I can negate an attack directed at a monster with "Gold Paladin" in its name." Takuto countered.

_As Shooting Star Dragon made its attack, a man with a big orange shield, protected Beaumains from harm._

"I end my turn by placing one card face down." Yusei said.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Cards in hand 2**

**Takuto: 3000**

**Cards in hand 3**

"Draw." Takuto stated, as he performed the action.

"I activate Black Pendent, and Ryoku, I give the effects of Black Pendent to Beaumains, and then I take half of your Shooting Star Dragon's power, and give it to Garmore." Takuto explained.

(**Beaumains 2500 attack, Garmore 4650 attack, Shooting Star Dragon 1650 attack**)

"Now, Beaumains will attack Shooting Star Dragon, and remember your attack negating effect works once per turn." Takuto stated.

"I know, I'm not activating it for this attack." Yusei retorted.

_Beaumains slashed Shooting Star Dragon, and he disappeared._

"Now Garemore direct attack." Takuto declared.

"Not so fast, I'm activating Scrap Iron Scarecrow, and Chaining it with Desending Lost Star, I special summon Stardust Dragon in defence mode, its effect is negated, its level is lowered by one, and it can't change battle positions." Yusei explained.

As Garemore rushed in, the metallic scarecrow returned, to stop him, then it dissapeared, and following up, a Stardust Dragon returned into a defensive postition.

"Durring the end phase, Garemore's attack points return to 3000, its your turn." Takuto explained.

**Takuto: 3000**

**Cards in hand 2**

**Yusei: 3250**

**Cards in hand: 2**

"Draw, I activate Synchro Change, by removing one synchro monster on my field from play, I can special summon a synchro monster from my deck with the same level, I remove Stardust Dragon from play, in order to special summon Nitro Warrior (**2800**), his effects are negated." Yusei explained again.

_Stardust Dragon became translucent, and after a flash of light shone, a green warrior with exhaust pipes coming out of his back, just appeared behind Yusei._

"Nitro Warrior attacks Beaumains." Yusei declared.

_Nitro Warrior punched Beaumains in the chest, and Beaumains was sent back flying, and he disappeared._

"Black pendant's effect, when its sent to the graveyard, I deal my opponent 500 points of damage." Takuto stated.

"I lay one card face down, and end my turn." Yusei stated.

**Yusei: 2750**

**Cards in hand 1**

**Takuto: 2700**

**Cards in hand 2**

"Draw, since you have a monster with a level of six or higher, I can special summon Gold Paladin -Battlefield Tempest, Sagramore (**2750**)." Takuto stated.

_Sagramore had grey hair, blue eyes, and silver armor with two wrist blades._

"Another Gold Paladin, how many of them are there?" Jack thought.

"Great Silver Wolf Garemore attack Nitro Warrior." Takuto declared.

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow, it negates your attack, then returns to its facedown position." Yusei countered.

"I lay one card facedown, and end my turn." Takuto stated.

**Takuto: 2700**

**Cards in hand 1**

**Yusei: 2750**

**Cards in hand 1**

"If I get rid of his skill drain, his monsters will get their effects again, but if I don't get rid of it, his monsters will trample all over mine." Yusei thought as he drew.

"I activate Different Dimension Reincarnation, by discarding the last card in my hand, I special summon Stardust Dragon(**2500**) from the remove from play zone." Yusei stated.

_Stardust Dragon returned to the field_.

"I remove from play Attack Defence Changer from my graveyard, to switch Garemore to defence mode (**Garemore's defense 2000**)." Yusei stated.

"Wait, when did he send that to the graveyard?" Crow asked.

"When he played Different Dimension Reincarnation." Jack answered.

"Now Nitro Warrior attack Sagramore." Yusei declared.

"I reveal my facedown card, Rush Recklessly, I increase Sagremore's attack points by 700." Takuto countered.

_As Nitro Warrior attacked, Sagramore easily countered, and gained the upper hand, and destroyed him_.

"Stardust Dragon attack Garemore, Cosmic Flare." Yusei stated.

_From its mouth, Stardust Dragon shot silver fire, and Garmore disappeared._

"Too bad, Garemore wasn't my ace." Takuto thought.

"Its your turn." Yusei said.

**Yusei: 2100**

**Cards in hand 0**

**Takuto 2700**

**Cards in hand 1**

"Now's the time." Takuto thought.

"Draw, since you have two or monsters with a level of or higher, I can special summon my ace, Gold Paladin - Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (**4000**)." Takuto declared.

Blonde Ezel had big blond hair, red armor with black underarmor, and two sickle swords, one in each hand.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Skill Drain." Takuto stated.

"Then that means we can use our effects again." Yusei thought.

"Now Fudo Yusei, look into my eyes." Takuto said mysteriously

_Yusei looked into Takuto's eyes, and as he did, a blinding flash came from them, when he came too, he saw a sky covered in black clouds, as well as a world covered in decaying forests, wastelands, rivers, and deserts._

"Where are we?" Yusei asked Takuto

"Your standing on the surface of the planet Cray, this world is the home to the monster cards in my deck." Takuto stated.

"What's happening?" Yusei asked.

"A few months ago, a mysterious enemy came to Cray, and started to cover the planet in darkness, in order to fend this enemy off, the Inhabitants had to do something that they never dreamed of doing, they had to work together, or be destroyed.

The clans were in chaos, because at that time there were only two clans that could fwnd this enemy off, the Royal Paladins lead by the vanguard of light, Blaster Blade, and the Shadow Paladins, lead by the vanguard of darkness, Blaster Dark.  
To decide which clan leads the charge against the enemy, the Royal and Shadow paladins fought, one of the paladins should of destroyed the other, but they called a truce, and along with the Kagero clan, lead by the vanguard of fire, Dragonic Overlord, were able to fend off the enemy

But close to what they assumed was the end, the three vanguards were captured by the enemy, with their strongest vanqished, and stolen, the clans started to lose their strength, and soon drifted into disspare.

So now have to find the power to break through, we need to find a limit break" Takuto explained.

_As Takuto explained this, Yusei could see the events as if he was right there_

"If there's a world in danger, then me and my friends will do anything we can to..." Yusei started to say.

"No, I only need you, lets continue our duel here, and if I win, you come with me." Takuto stated.

"Sure, and I believe it was your turn." Yusei said

"By paing 300 life points, I increase Sagramore's strength by 500 (**Sagramore 3250**), and by paying 1000 life points, Blond Ezel lets me special summon a "Gold Paladin" from my graveyard, so I give up 1000 life points to revive Garmore(**3000**)." Takuto explained.

_Blonde Ezel Roared, and through that, Garmore returned, looking like he needs revenge._

"Garmore will attack Stardust Dragon, and by paying six hundred life points, I can keep you from activating any face down cards this turn." Takuto declared

_Garmore ran furiously at Stardust Dragon, then he jumped up, and slashed Stardust Dragon through the center._

"Sagremore will attack Nitro Warrior." Takuto declared.

_With its twin swords in hand, Sagramore ran really fast, and slashed Nitro Warrior, then Nitro Warrior disappeared._

"Blonde Ezel will finish this onslaught." Takuto declared.

_Blond Ezel jumped up, then covered in fire, he skydived straight into Yusei_

**(Final Result**

**Takuto: 100**

**Cards in hand 0**

**Yusei: 0**

_**Cards in hand 0)**_

_The image disappeared, and as Yusei waved to Jack and Crow, he explained to them where he needs to go now._

"Okay, good luck Yusei, hopefully you can save them." Crow said.

"Yeah, see you later." Yusei said.

Yusei walked over to Takuto, and then Takuto and Yusei dissapeared from Jack' s, and Crow's eyes

**(Author's notes, I'm sorry if this was a long wait, I promise that it will be a shorter one for chapter 3, also I don't care, if you guys think these card effects are op or not)**

**Oc cards:**

**Gold Paladin -Knight of Superior skills Beaumains**

**Attribute light**

**Level 6**

**Attack 2000**

**Defense 1560**

**Beast Warrior effect**

**This card can't be normal summoned or set, this card can be special summoned, if your opponent has at least one monster with a level of six or higher.**

**Call of the Beast**

**Normal Spell**

**This card can only be activated, when you have a beast warrior monster on your field, special summon one "Gold Paladin" from your deck, its effects are negated until the end of the turn.**

**Gold Paladin- Great Silver Wolf Garmore**

**Attribute light**

**Level 7**

**Attack 3000**

**Defense 2000**

**Beast warrior effect**

**This card can't be normal summoned or set, this card can be special summoned, if your opponent has at least one monster with a level of 6 or higher on the field.**

**Once per turn, you can pay 600 life points to keep your opponent from activating any face down cards they may have.**

**Halo Shield Mark**

**Attribute Light**

**Attack 100**

**Defense 2000**

**Level 4**

**Beast warrior tuner**

**When your opponent declares an attack on a monster with "Gold Paladin" in its name, you can discard this card from your hand to negate that attack.**

**Battlefield Tempest Sagremore**

**Attribute Light**

**Level 7**

**Attack 2750**

**Defense 1550**

**Beast warrior effect**

**This card can't be normal summoned or set, this card can be special summoned if your opponent has at least one monster with a level of six or more on their side of the field.**

**Once per turn, you can pay 300 life points, to increase this card's attack points by 500.**

**Gold Paladin- Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel**

**Level 9**

**Attack 4000**

**Defense 3000**

**Attribute light**

**This card can't be normal summoned or set, this card can only be special summoned, ifnyour opponent has 2 or more monsters, whose levels are 6 or higher**

**Once per turn, you can pay 1000 life points, if you do, special summon 1 gold paladin from either players graveyard**

**Like I said, I don't care if their op to you, I needed Takuto to win the duel**


	3. Synchro vs Xyz

**Synchro vs Xyz**

_From the Plaza, Takuto activated his psyquallia, and teleported to a futuristic city, with robotic trash cans, and whatnot._

"Where are we?" Yusei asked Takuto.

"Hartland City, And before you ask, there's a powerful duelist here." Takuto explained.

"So, do you know who exactly we're looking for?" Yusei asked.

"No names, but I know the power we're here to obtain." Takuto answered.

"Before we search for this person, why are you doing this again?" Yusei asked.

"Some cardfighters in my dimension are apprehensive of using an ability called limit break, if I gather a team of duelists who can use this ability without fear, it might inspire them to use it" Takuto answered.

"So the owner of a royal paladin deck is apprehensive then?" Yusei asked.

"You catch on fast, and before you ask about the power we're looking for, its called zexal." Takuto stated.

Yusei and Takuto walked around, but they were hopelessly lost, until...

*_bump_*, "hey watch where your going." A kid said to Yusei

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you?" Yusei said apologetic

"Well, okay, its my fault for bumping into you anyway." The kid said.

_This kid had flat black hair, pointy red spikes in the front, a red vest with no sleves on top of a blue and white striped shirt, and a strange necklace around his neck._

"Well, anyway, I'm Yusei, and this is..." Yusei started to say.

"Wait, the Yusei Fudo, the legendary duelist?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, wait, what?" Yusei asked.

"You have got to duel me right away, I'm Yuma Tsukumo, please will you duel me?" Yuma asked.

_Just then, only to abnormal eyes, a being digitized himself next to Yuma._

"Yuma, this doesn't seem normal, wasn't Yusei a dead person?" The being asked.

"Astral, why do you do that?" Yuma asked.

"Do what, exactly?" Astral asked like had no clue.

"Be a killjoy. I mean, I have a chance to duel a famous duelist, you could at least show some..." Yuma started to say.

"I mean, if he has a numbers card, then we have to be careful." Astral stated

"Before you two bicker again, just know, we don't have what you seek, so your friend won't dissaper." Takuto stated.

_Astral and Yuma looked stunned._

"Wait, you can see him?" Yuma asked in disbelief.

"Like I can see you." Takuto answered.

"Okay, so are we going to duel, or not?" Yuma asked.

"Sure we are, but if I win, you have to come with us, if you win, you can stay here." Yusei said.

"Okay lets do this." Yuma said.

_Yusei and Yuma spaced themselves from each other._

"Duel disk set, duel gazer set." Yuma stated, as his duel disk activated, and put some ripoff scouter on his eye.

"warning, incompatable duel disk activated, augmented reality link can't be established, switching to old school battlefield style." A female computer voice stated.

"Old school battlefield style?" Astral thought

**Yuma: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

"Okay, I'll draw, and place Shield Wing, in defence mode (**900**)." Yusei stated.

_Shield wing was a green dragon bird, it crossed its wings to make look like its guarding._

"I'll lay two cards face down, and end my turn." Yusei stated.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Cards in hand 3**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Cards in hand 5**

"Okay, I draw." Yuma said excitedly.

"Your monster is too weak to protect you, so I'll summon Gagaga Magician (**1500**), and because I summoned a lv4 monster, I can special summon Kage To Kage (**1100**)." Yuma stated.

_Kage To Kage, was a shadow lizard, and Gagaga Magician wore a black robe, his suit covered his mouth, but it was clear, that this magician looked old_

"Yuma, don't summon anything else." Astral stated.

"Why not, his monster is too weak to prtect him, so I'll do a lot of damage." Yuma stated.

"I do not trust his facedown cards, you have to be careful." Astral stated.

"Whatever, I attack your Shield Wing with Kage To Kage." Yuma stated.

_As the shadow lizard moved in, it couldn't pierce the wings of Shield Wing._

"What, how come that didn't work?" Yuma asked.

"Shield Wing's ability, it can't be destroyed by battle up to 2 times per turn." Yusei explained.

"What, but, that's..." Yuma started to say.

"It seems that we shouldn't be worried about his face down cards then." Astral thought.

"I lay one card face down, and end my turn." Yuma stated.

**"Yuma:4000**

**Cards in hand 3**

**Yusei: 4000**

**Cards in hand 3**

"Draw, I summon Junk Synchron (**1300**), and I discard 1 card to special summon Quick Draw Synchron in defence mode (**1400**)." Yusei stated.

"What are they?" Yuma asked.

"I tune my level 3 junk synchron, with my level 2 shield wing, Synchro summon Junk Warrior (**2300**)." Yusei stated.

"A synchro summon?" Yuma asked once more.

"Junk Synchron was a special card known as a tuner, By combing levels, those monsters become even more powerfull." Astral explained

"Now I equip Fighting Spirit, it gives Junk Warrior 300 times each monster on your field, and if he would be destroyed by battle, this card takes the hit instead (**2900**), and he attacks Kage To Kage." Yusei ordered.

"Yuma now." Astral ordered.

"I reveal Bye Bye Damage, it doubles the damage I would recieve back to you, and my monster is safe." Yuma explained.

As Junk Warrior moved in, a bubble shielded kage To Kage, then exploaded, as an energy blast went to hit Yusei.

"I activate the Damage Eater sleeping in the graveyard." Yusei stated.

"What does that do?" Yuma asked.

"I remove him from play, then he multiplies damage I would take by negative 1." Yusei explained.

"So, 4000 minus 1800 times 2, times -1 equals?" Yuma looked at astral, who sighed.

"Look at the multiplication first Yuma." Astral stated.

"Okay, so negative 3600 points." Yuma stated.

"You can't subtract a negative number, it will convert to a positive number." Astral explained, but the tone sounded like he was a little annoyed.

"Which means I get another 3600 points." Yusei stated.

"So discarding a monster, in order to bring out a tuner monster he wasn't even going to use for a synchro summon, only to get a monster that negates effect damage to activate its effect, he also had that spell card to boost his strength in order to prepare for what we'd do; his deck has incredible synergy, he has incredible foresight, and we haven't even seen what his trap cards are like." Astral thought.

"Well, that was a waist of a good trap, and I was hoping to take a huge lead too." Yuma said disappointedly.

"In a duel, you have to prepare for what your opponent is capable of, if your face down was mirror force, I'd still have a monster to protect myself with, but since your card dealt effect damage, I was able to convert it into a boost for my life points." Yusei explained.

"He prepared for this turn, I wonder, hmm we still have that spell our hand, so we might be able to chip at his life points." Astral thought.

"I end my turn." Yusei stated.

**Yusei: 7600**

**Cards in hand 0**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Cards in hand 3**

"Yuma, I have an idea." Astral stated.

"Really, what?" Yuma asked

Astral whispered in Yuma's ear, because he knows Yusei can see him.

"Okay, I got you." Yuma stated.

"I overlay Kage To Kage, and Gagaga Magician, in order to xyz summon, Number 39. Aspiring Emperor, Hope (**2500**)." Yuma stated.

_The two monsters on Yuma's field turned into streams of energy, that was the same color of that monsters attribute, then from a vortex, a golden armored warrior, with the number "39" on his shoulder appeared._

"Hope will attack Junk Warrior." Yuma declared.

_Hope went to cross his attack with Junk Warrior_

"What kind of strategy is that?" Takuto asked Yusei.

"Reckless, and stupid." Yusei answered.

_"By giving up an overlay unit, Hope negates an attack." Yuma explained._

"Well, that's odd, making your monster attack, then forcing it to stop." Yusei thought.

"I activate Double Or Nothing, since an attack was negated, I select one monster on my field, and it can attack once more, and its strength is doubled." Yuma explained.

Once again, Hope and Junk Warrior were about to cross blows.

"Yeah, say goodbye to most of your life points." Yuma excitedly said.

"I activate Defense Draw." Yusei explained.

"What does that do?" Yuma asked.

If I were to take battle damage, this card negates that damage and I can draw a card." Yusei explained.

"And the effect of his Fighting Spirit saves his warrior from harm as well." Astral explained to Yuma.

"So, there was no damage done, that stinks." Yuma said a little pissed.

"Yuma you can still prepare for his turn." Astral said.

"Fine, I play Gogogo Golem in defense mode{**1500**}, and play one card face down, and end my turn." Yuma stated.

**Yuma: 4000**

**Cards in hand 2**

**Yusei: 7600**

**Cards in hand 1**

"Draw, I summon Healing Wave Generator, in defense mode (**1600**)." Yusei stated.

_Next to Junk warrior, a mechanical mirror Appeared._

"Now what's with this card." Astral thought.

"Healing Wave Generator's effect, I increase my life points, by a monster's level on my field, times 100." Yusei explained.

"Another life point boost, its obvious, he's prepared for what Yuma's capable of." Astral thought.

"Junk Warrior will attack Gogogo Golem." Yusei ordered.

_Junk Warrior started punching the blue rock golem, but it didn't disappear_

"Ha, Gogogo Golem can't be destroyed by battle once per turn." Yuma stated.

"Okay then, I lay one card face down, and end my turn." Yusei said.

**Yusei: 8100**

**Cards in hand 0**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Cards in hand 2**

"Okay, I draw." Yuma stated.

"Our only hope now has to be that card, and it will take all the cards in Yuma's hand currently." Astral thought.

"Yuma, we need number 96 right now." Astral said.

"Are you crazy, don't you remeber what he does?" Yuma asked.

"Yes of course I know, but we need his ability right now." Astral stated.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I won't like it." Yuma said to Astral

"I summon Gagaga Girl (**1000**), and Monster Reborn revive Gagaga Magician (**1500**)" Yuma stated.

_Gagaga girl was similar to the Dark Magician Girl, except her suit was black, instead of blue._

"First once per turn, I can change Gagaga Magician's level between 1 and 8, and I choose 2, and I activate Gagaga Girl's ability, I select one Gagaga Magician, and copy his level, and I activate Gagaga Mirror, I equip it to Gogogo Golem, its basically the spell card version of Gagaga Girl." Yuma explained.

"So, three level two monsters, what's the point of that." Yusei thought.

"I overlay level 2 Gagaga Magician, Level 2 Gagaga Girl, and level 2 Gogogo Golem, in order to Xyz Summon, Number 96, Black Mist (**100**)." Yuma stated.

_The three monsters became energy, as they entered a vortex, then what came out of it, was a black liquid looking creature_.

"So, you finally summoned me, I guess I could help for now." Astral heard Number 96 say.

"Number 96 attacks Junk Warrior, and using an overlay unit, I permanently take half your monster's strength (**Black Mist 1250, Junk Warrior 1150**)." Yuma declared.

"I activate Synchro Strike, for each synchro Material used for his synchro summon, I add 500 to Junk warrior (**2150**)." Yusei countered.

_Black mist spewed some black ink, but junk warrior sliced through it, but Black mist wasn't destroyed._

"Only number cards can destroy other numbers." Yuma said to Yusei.

"Well, that explains a lot." Yusei thought.

"Hope attacks Healing Wave Generator." Yuma declared.

"Sorry, Scrap Iron Scarecrow negates that attack, and returns to its face down position." Yusei countered.

"He can even counter number 96, Yuma, we have no chance of winning now, he can negate our attacks, and counter our strategies, he's as good as Kaito." Astral said.

"Oh come on Astral, I'm having the time of my life, there's no way I'd give up." Yuma said.

"But Yuma, from the beginning, Yusei has countered everything you throw at him, his deck may have low attack power monsters, but he's using them in a different style." Astral stated.

"But, this is fun, his dueling may be different, but he's holding his own, and I want to win, therefore I believe I can win." Yuma said.

"I end my turn." Yuma added.

**Yuma: 3100**

**Cards in hand 0**

**Yusei: 8100**

**Cards in hand 0**

"Draw, I activate Healing Wave Generator's ability, I gain 500 life points, because Junk Warrior is level 5." Yusei stated.

"This is getting out of hand, Yuma needs to cut his life points down." Astral thought.

"I summon Ghost Guardna in defense mode (**1900**), that ends my turn." Yusei stated.

**Yusei: 8600**

**Cards in hand 0**

**Yuma: 3100**

**Cards in hand 0**

"That's weird, why only play a monster like that, sure Scrap Iron Scarecrow is a good defense, but he left his Junk Warrior wide open." Astral thought as Yuma drew.

"Alright Black Mist, attack Junk Warrior." Yuma declared.

"Ghost Guardna's ability, when you declare a target for an attack, this monster becomes the target." Yusei countered.

"Black Mist has 1250 attack points, but it can't get power from a monster with 0 attack points, and we take even more damage." Astral thought.

_Black Mist shot its goo at Junk Warrior, but the Ghost took the hit, and bounced the attack back at Yuma_

"Oh come on, how am I supposed to get anywhere now?" Yuma wined.

"This combo is defensive." Astral said suddenly

"What?" Yuma asked.

'Yuma I advise you to end your turn right now, if you attack with Hope, the attack will only be negated." Astral stated.

"What makes you so sure?" Yuma asked.

"Yuma, Healing Wave Generator restores his life points, Ghost Guardna in defense to redirect attacks, Scrap Iron Scarecrow to negate the redirected attack, if we destroy one of them, there's a small chance for victory." Astral stated.

"Fine, I end my turn." Yuma stated angrily.

**Yuma: 2450**

**Cards in hand 1**

**Yusei: 8600**

**Cards in hand 0.**

"Draw, I activate Pot of Greed, adding two cards to my hand." Yusei explained.

"Yeah, I can work with this." Yusei thought, after he drew.

"Are you going to sit around, I have a duel to win." Yuma asked.

"Sometimes its good to be patient." Yusei stated.

"He has a point there Yuma." Astral said.

"I summon Tricular (**300**)." Yusei declared.

"He's not strong enough to do anything." Yuma said, as he stared at the three wheeled robotic tricycle.

"Have you forgotten, that I still have Quick Draw synchron?" Yusei asked.

"Another synchro summon?" Astral said shocked.

"I'm tuning my level 5 Quick Draw Synchron, with Tricular, in order to synchro summon Junk Destroyer (**2600**)." Yusei stated.

_From the green circles of the synchro summon, a flash of light appeared, and from the light, a bulky robot with four arms appeared_

"Hold on, doesn't that card require Junk Synchron?" Astral asked Yusei

"Yes, but Quick Draw Synchron can substitute for him, and other Synchrons." Yusei answered.

"And now for his ability, for each non tuner for this synchro summon, I can destroy 1 card on the field, and I choose Black Mist." Yusei stated.

"I have no way to counter that, and the card in Yuma's hand can't help him either." Astral thought.

_Junk Destroyer grabbed Black Mist, and tore it in half._

"Now I lay one card face down, and I'll activate Healing Wave Generator's ability, giving me 800 more life points, Junk Destroyer attacks Hope." Yusei declared.

"Not so fast, by giving up an overlay unit, I can negate that attack." Yuma countered.

_Astral face palmed._

"Now what?" Yuma asked Astral

"Without overlay units, number cards are exposed to any monster, regardless of their strengths." Astral stated.

"If that's the case, then Junk Warrior attacks hope." Yusei declared.

_As Junk Warrior moved in, Hope instantly disintegrated, then Junk Warrior went to punch Yuma._

"Okay, that smarts." Yuma stated.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn." Yusei stated.

**Yusei: 9400**

**Cards in hand 0**

**Yuma: 1300**

**Cards in hand 1**

"Okay, draw." Yuma said.

"This is getting bad, the card Yuma drew doesn't work on synchro monsters." Astral thought.

"I drew this card last turn, Kattobingu, ore." Yuma said

"Dark hole destroys all monsters on the field." Astral stated.

"Since your destroying more than 2 cards, Starlight Road activates, it negates that effect, and I can special summon Stardust Dragon(**2500**) from my extra deck." Yusei explained.

"His timing is flawless, Yuma, the only card left in your hand can't save you." Astral stated.

"Why are you always negative, this duel is a blast." Yuma said.

"But you've done nothing, but attack, and even if that Dark Hole was Half Unbreak, we'd still lose, and I'm a realist, this is the reality we're in." Astral stated.

"I summon Kurivolt in defense mode (200), and end my turn." Yuma stated.

**Yuma: 1300**

**Cards in hand 0**

**Yusei: 9400**

**Cards In hand 0**

"Draw, Healing Wave Generator's ability, Stardust Dragon's level gives me 800 life points." Yusei stated.

"We couldn't break his defense combos, and any attack, or counter attack we made, he found a way through, Yusei Fudo, what a strong opponent." Astral thought.

"Junk Destroyer attacks Kurivolt, then Stardust Dragon attacks you directly." Yusei stated.

Junk Destroyer punched The metallic kuriboh, then got out of the way for stardust Dragon's attack, which both Yuma and astral were bathed in silver fire.

**Final results**

**Yusei:10200**

**Cards in hand 1**

**Yuma:0**

**Cards in hand 0**

"A deal, is a deal, astral and I will come with you guys." Yuma said.

Yusei and Yuma walked over to Takuto, who teleported with the two of them close by.

"So, Takuto, where are we going?" Yusei asked.

"Academy Island, that's where we can find Jaden Yuki." Takuto answered.

"No way, another famous duelist, too awesome." Yuma said.

**Author's notes**

**Oc card**

**Gagaga Mirror**

**Equip spell**

**Select one non "Gagaga" monster you control, and equip this card to it, if you have a "Gagaga Magician" on the field, change the level of the equiped monster to said monster.**

**For this duel, I didn't hold any prejudices against zexal, I used their play styles as the base for the duel.**

**Why astral didn't want Yuma to bring hope out right away, is because he was worried about Yusei's face down cards.**

**Yes I kept everything close to the Japanese dub of zexal**

**The wiki said that Yusei did have foresight, so I made him prepare for anything Yuma was preparing.**

**Don't nark on me for anything in this chapter, I'm very certain you guys would do something similar for this duel, that I did, any way 2 more duels to go before we get to the cardfighting.**


End file.
